


Stargazing

by pooferwoofer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooferwoofer/pseuds/pooferwoofer
Summary: The boyf riends stargazes outside in Michael's backyard because the power's out.Just literal fluff, and Michael has two moms. Fight me on this.





	Stargazing

Jeremy and Michael spent the whole night just talking to each other. They were outside under the stars in Michael’s backyard. Michael had never been the outdoor type, but it was a nice change just hanging out here with Jeremy. Maybe they could do this more often, Michael seemed to enjoy it. It’s not like they could do anything else.

Mostly since the electric is out and they can’t play any video games or use the wifi.

Michael continued on talking about his day. How Mr. Hyden totally fell for one of his pranks, how he dodged Tyler’s ball shot at P.E., how he snuck out and stole some of Ms. Marcus’ homemade meatballs- (which were really good).

On the other hand, Jeremy sat and listened. Well- maybe stopped listening halfway through. He got caught in the other boy’s eyes, amazed how they matched the stars above. He smiled and hummed, motioning his interest, even though he was distracted by Michael’s radiant smile displayed across his face. He moved in closer, touching the taller boy’s hand.

In Jeremy’s eyes were just daydreams. How lucky he was to be blessed a best friend, so caring and loving. So perfect and surreal. So amazing he could write a whole novel based on him, and only him. So beautiful and attractive he could k-

“Jeremy-”, Michael chuckled between his breath, shifting his gaze from the stars. “Are you even listening?”.

Jeremy snapped out and let out a stutter, “Uh, I-I, um..!”. His cheeks turned red, pupils shrinking suddenly.

Michael went in closer, trying to close the gap between them, “Hello..? Earth to Jeremy… Somebody there?”, he grinned.

Jeremy remained calm, feeling warm as Michael took his fingers and intertwined them with his. Jeremy moved in closer too, faces not even an inch far.

“S-Sorry, I uh.. got lost in those eyes of yours…” he reddened, “What we’re you saying?”.

Michael let out a breathy laugh as he got their foreheads together, “Just how… I saw something beautiful under the stars just now”.

Jeremy raised his brow, “Is that so. What was it?”. He smiled, pretty much already knowing the answer.

The two male crashed their lips together, holding each other through a passionate kiss. Holding the other as it was their last time. Savouring every taste, both of the boys could feel each other’s smile as it formed on their lips. At least if they can’t have video games, they could still have this.

“Boooys!”, a voice chirped out. “We found where the power switch box was located, but it’s too high up! We could really appreciate the help if you were able to check it out for us, Mich-”, Ms. Allie Mell, stopped. Surprised at the scene she caught, while the two of the boys broke from their kiss. 

Allie smiled as she softened her voice, “I’ll just go get your Mommy a ladder…”, she left and shut the door to the backyard.

Michael’s whole face was burnt red, but Jeremy giggled as he held the other’s cheek.

“Guess they know, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> adsgshsf first fic im gonna die but thanks for reading ily <33
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
